bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:BobTheDoctor27
Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 I'll seek out for images of Bohrok in the 2002 comics, and later change the phrase of the stub. I recently re-read Beware the Bohrok, and you are right about the obsession to clean. Most of the book the Bahrag just say: Clean all... everything must be clean... everything will be cleaned.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 12:43, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Here are the images I have found: File:SuvaCleaning.png File:LewaVSCahdok.png File:BohrokAwaking.png File:TahnokComic.png File:TahuKrana.png|This one can be cut to fit in the template -- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:18, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Ok then, I prefer the first one. Can you change the phrase of the template? I can't think of anything good.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 13:35, July 7, 2010 (UTC) ' I saw your review on Matoro Mahri I think this will make you like him a little more, just click on this http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?i=3473892. You'll love it!!! Re: Wow, really? Sweet! How about we do Lariska, as such an important character needs a image. J97 Skin I noticed you have had OUR Wiki Skin for quite some time. I would like it if you refrainded from doing that. (And was the guy stopping my plaigirisim on the Marendar page) (NOTE: This is Bara Magna from TBW, I have not uploaded my sig template to this Wiki yet) --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 02:11, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks... again! Thank you so much! To be completely honest, some points in my reviews are taken from BZP, but I put them in only if I noticed them in the set itself and I agreed with them. And what is a "Rollback" promotion? By the way, I passed from 1st to 3rd Award of Excellence! What about the 2nd? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'''Marvin]][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Try GIMP instead! It's free, and it's a good alternative! By the way I'm uplading some pictures in Tahu's Gallery, but why some are smaller? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Oh, right... I forgot about it... I'll do it as soon as possible! [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Sister Wiki Than That means TBW Should be on the Sister Wikis Tab on The Monaco Sidebar. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 22:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and I did the Nuju thing, so how about that Award? --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 22:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Hello? --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 16:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Thank you. Wow. Thank you. This was unexpected. It's Takanuva 2003. Hordika Nuju is second. But Takanuve '03 suits me best, I think. Agian, wow and thanks. :[[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Same as my sig. [[User:ThatDevilGuy|'That']][[User talk:ThatDevilGuy|'Devil']] Hey, check BionicleStory.com, a new story serial has been posted. I think it answers your question on whether Karzahni is dead or not.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 14:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Merge On the Main Page talk it mentions merging with TBW. I think that's a GREAT Idea, and I did not see your opinion there. If you see this message, tell me your opinion on it. It would do a lot of good for both Wikis, attract more users and mean the end of plaigarisim between Wikis. --Bara Magnahttp://www.wikia.com/skins/common/progress-wheel.gif(The Bionicle Wiki Admin) 23:10, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Kolhii I just wrote the Kolhii article. I guess it isn't a stub anymore, but surely someone who played MNOGII could help (unfortunately, I didn't)... Anyway, how do I put the infobox? Shall I do it like I did on my userpage? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin]][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Contest I also posted in my blog in BZPower, as to celebrate the 9th aniversary of the site, they have garanted us Premier member rights for a week (creating blogs, polls, having rank images, etc.). We will see if someone enters from bzpower or not. Also, can I suggest us to use this banner instead of the current one?-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:04, July 26, 2010 (UTC) I make them with Paint.net.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:31, July 26, 2010 (UTC) You have to download it.-- [[User:Abc8920|'6 cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!']] 11:35, July 26, 2010 (UTC) What's up? It's been a while since we talked last time! Any news? [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin]][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Haha! I didn't even notice! [[User:MarvinTheMartian|'Marvin']][[User talk:MarvinTheMartian|'The']] I'll blow up the Earth! It obstructs my view of Venus! Hi Hey M1. Long time no see. How's it going, the wiki? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! Hey, in my BZPower blog, two awesome MoCcers showed interest in the contest. One of them created the official model for Kyry, and the other has done many great MoCs for fanon contests like the Expanded Multiverse. Seems like we may get good entries this time!-- [[User:Abc8920|'6' cups]] [[User talk:Abc8920|'in' one year!]] 14:17, July 28, 2010 (UTC)